Aerospace vehicles such as, for example, the space shuttle, hypersonic vehicles, and hypersonic missiles, typically have a vehicle body with a nose portion which receives a nose cap. Various nose cap attachment systems are known; however, thermal growth of the nose cap causes high stresses at the attachment system connections. Thermal growth of the nose cap structure is particularly apparent in re-entry vehicles, such as the space shuttle.
Similar attachment systems are used in aerospace vehicles to attach other annular structural components in addition to nose caps. Thermal growth of these other annular structural components also causes high stresses at the attachment system connections.